Remember Me
by filmgurl2008
Summary: The Doctor forgets who he is, the TARDIS and he forgets who Rose is! tenthXrose. Take place after the satan pit and before love and monsters.


* * *

Remember Me.

* * *

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" Rose said frantically.

"Rose? Is that you? I heard that thing, what's it called again?"

"Mum, shut up a minute and come help me!" Rose shouted down the phone.

"Alright, calm down. What's wrong sweet heart...it sounds like your crying. Where's the Doctor?" Jackie asked trying to calm her daughter down.

"Mum, just get down here and help me, please!" Rose said loudly, almost shouting. She hung up and dropped her phone on the floor. She turned round to look at the Doctor; he was laid on the floor of the TARDIS and was unconscious. "I don't know what to do." She said to herself looking at him.

"Rose! Rose open up, it's us!" Shouted a voice from outside the TARDIS doors. Rose ran to the doors and opened them, there was her Mum and Mickey stood in front of her.

"I told Mickey to come and help, seen as you sounded so upset and didn't tell me what was wrong." Jackie told her as she walked into the TARDIS. "What the heck happened in here!?" Jackie asked referring to the smoke that was coming out of the main controls and the Doctor, unconscious on the floor.

"We haven't got time! Help me get him to the flat." Rose said, as she started to pick his shoulders up. "Mickey you help me and Mum, lock the doors behind us and make shore there locked properly." Rose added, passing her Mum the key for the door.

* * *

Rose put the Doctor in bed and was sat at the edge, watching over him. Jackie walked into the bedroom with Mickey. "Rose what happened?" Mickey asked.

"We just left this planet where the people there where either part cat or part dog, like they'd have ears, tails and noses or eyes like cats or dogs and the sun there was light green, with a pink sky and purple grass, it was so beautiful." She smiled. "When we were leaving, we were laughing about something and then... something hit the TARDIS, like a rocket or something, well that's what the Doctor said, he said something was following us and they were trying to shoot us down but the TARDIS defences came on and they couldn't shoot at us 

anymore but the first shot had knocked us off course and we landed here. Well I say landed I mean crash landed." Rose told them.

"So why is he unconscious?" Mickey asked.

Rose didn't answer she just sat there looking at the Doctor and remembering what he told her.

"Rose? Mickey's talking to you." Jackie told her. Rose looked up.

"Sorry Mickey. I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep for a bit, okay." Rose said.

"Yeah, we'll be in the room if you need us." Jackie said. They both left the bedroom.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Doctor what was that!?" Rose asked climbing back to her feet, grabbing on to part of the TARDIS so she didn't fall again.

"Someone or something's trying to shoot us down." The Doctor told her.

"What about the defences!?"

"I'm sorting it out now." He said flicking and hitting switches. "There we go! Now they can't get anywhere near us!" He said and smiled at Rose. "Uh-oh! They've knocked us off course!"

"What? How?" Rose asked, the TARDIS started to shake and parts were exploding slightly.

"I'm taking us back to Earth..." He started but was cut off when something made him fall.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted. She made her way round to him and helped him up.

"Dammit! Rose, listen. Were heading for Earth but I don't know when..." He started. The TARDIS started to shake more violently; he tightened his grip on her. "Were gonna crash land, so hold on to something." He told her. They grabbed hold onto something. The TARDIS stopped shaking.

"Was that it?" Rose asked. They let go of what they were holding onto, the Doctor fell to the ground.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted and knelt down next to him. He tried to get up but fell back down, Rose grabbed hold of him. "What's wrong?"

"I have to sleep for a while."

"What?"

"Listen Rose, when I wake up don't let me go, don't let me leave the TARDIS, don't let me forget who I am, and most importantly don't let me forget you!" He told her, then shut his eyes and stopped moving.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor!" Rose shouted.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Rose shot up; she had been laid in the chair. "I must've fallen asleep." She said to herself.

"You did." Said a familiar voice.

Rose's face lit up. "Doctor!" She said and with out taking a proper look at him she threw her arms around him. But he didn't do the same. Rose pulled back and looked at him and her smile slowly faded away. "Doctor?"

"What?" He asked with a puzzled face.

"Doctor."

"Why are you calling me that?" He asked.

"Doctor." Rose said again.

"Who are you!?" He said and stood up off of the bed.

Mickey and Jackie walked into the room. "You're awake!" Mickey exclaimed but they didn't say anything else when they saw rose's face.

A tear rolled down Rose's face as she asked. "You don't remember me?"

"Should I?" He asked as he looked at her.

Rose looked into his eyes; he was telling the truth he didn't know her, his eyes were cold to her. "It's me. It's Rose. Your Rose." She told him, teary.

"I don't...I don't understand." He told her.

"Rose, what's going on?" Jackie asked. Rose ignored her Mum and just kept looking at the Doctor, she started to remember what they had been trough, the first time they had met, when he had grabbed her hand and said 'run'. When they had been trapped in Downing Street because of the slitheen. When he sent her home away from the Daleks. When she saw him change. The new Earth. When they were separated, she was stuck with the Ood and he was stuck so many miles underground. All the times they hugged, held hands and laughed together. She couldn't take it. He didn't remember her. Her Doctor didn't know who she was. Tears started running down her face. She ran passed the Doctor, her Mum, Mickey and ran out the door.

"I'll go after her, you watch him." Jackie said and went after Rose.

"Rose! Rose! Oh, there you are. What are you..." Jackie started but stopped when Rose looked up; tears were still rolling down her face.

"He doesn't know who I am, Mum. He doesn't know." Rose cried.

* * *

"What happened is she okay?" Mickey asked Jackie as she walked into the flat.

"I'm okay." Rose said, smiling slightly. She walked over to the Doctor who was sat on the bed. "You don't remember me but there is something you might..." Rose said, she went to grab his hand but he moved it away.

"I don't know you."

"Right, come with me." Rose said, she walked out of the flat. The Doctor followed after a few seconds.

They stood in front of the TARDIS. "Do you know what this is?" She asked him, hopefully.

"A police public call box?" He said pointing to the sign at the top of the box.

"No. It's your space ship. It's the TARDIS; do you know what that stands for?" Rose asked.

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "My space ship?"

"Time and relative dimension in space! Doesn't that ring any bells?"

"No." He said scratching his head.

Rose could feel the tears welling up again; she put her hand in front of her face and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What?" She asked moving her hand.

"I'm obviously someone important to you and 'me' not remembering you must hurt allot. I'm sorry." He told her.

"Yeah" She said, with a small, sad smile. "Well let's take a look inside. That might help."

Rose unlocked the TARDIS doors and led him in side. He froze for a second and ran outside, just like she had done the first time she saw it, he ran around the sides and then walked back inside. "It's bigger on the inside!?"

"Yeah." She laughed.

"It's alien?" He asked.

"Yeah." She laughed again.

"Are you alien?" He asked.

"What? No. You're the alien!" She laughed again.

"What!? Why are you laughing?" He asked loudly.

"Because I never thought I'd see you freak out over the TARDIS and you asked me the same questions that I asked you. D-don't you remember?" She asked sadly.

"...No..."

"Rose! Where are you!?" Jackie shouted from outside.

"I'll be back in a minute, wait here." Rose said and ran to the door. "Oh, and don't touch anything."

"I'm here!" Rose said as she walked outside the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor looked around. His head started spinning. He leant against the controls. He could hear voices in his head. Familiar voices.

"You alien?"

"Yeah...that alright?"

"Yeah."

"I could save the world but lose you."

"Your gonna burn! It's all my fault."

"I want you save, my Doctor."

"Rose...you were fantastic and do you know what? So was I"

"Give her back to me!"

"You can spend the rest of your life with me but I can't spend the rest off mine with you."

"Tell Rose I...tell her I...tell Rose...oh, she'd know."

"Doctor are you there? Doctor can you hear me?"

* * *

"Mum what d'ya want?" Rose asked. "Mum!"

"Why did the door just shut?" Jackie asked.

"What?" Rose said and looked back at the TARDIS, the door was shut, and the noise started. The same noise that starts when it's leaving.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted and ran to the door; she started banging on the door. "Doctor! Doctor let me in! Let me in! Doctor!" The TARDIS disappeared. "Doctor?" Rose said as she took a step back.

"He left you?" Mickey asked.

"He wouldn't just leave me!" Rose said. "He wouldn't!"

"He's gone." Mickey told her.

"You're wrong!" Rose shouted.

"Oh yeah, then where is he Rose?" Mickey asked.

"Oi! Listen." Jackie said. The noise was coming back. That meant he was back!

The doors opened. The Doctor was stood there. "Rose Tyler, don't I know you?" He smirked.

Her face lit up. "Doctor!" She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist.

They pulled away from each other. "You remember me?"

"Of course, like I'd forget you." He said.

She hugged him again. "I thought you'd never remember me!"

* * *

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Well when we were hit by that rocket thing, it leaked some sort of gas into the TARDIS and with all the explosions, it made me forget everything, who I am, what the TARDIS is and who you are." The Doctor explained.

"So it was some kind of forgetting gas?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, exactly." The Doctor said.

"You said 'they' were following you." Jackie said.

"Yeah, they were but they knocked themselves of course when they fired at us." He told them with a smile. "So it would probably take them about say...another three hundred years just find out which direction we went in."

"Why?" Mickey asked.

"Always asking why, because they were knocked off there course." He told him. "I'm not shore exactly."

"You don't know?" Mickey smirked.

"So what's our next direction?" Rose asked.

"Well I thought you could decide." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He smiled. She smiled back and walked to the window.

"Err...over that way." She said pointing to the right side of the sky.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said then smiled. He grabbed her hand and they set off to the TARDIS to go some place far away.

THE END

* * *

This is my first time at writting a Doctor Who fic, well at doing a fic that isn't anime related actually. lol. The ending isn't that good but I actually like this one quite alot. So thanx for reading and please review. :)


End file.
